The End Rewrite
by Wrath lover
Summary: What would happen if Beast Boy went with Slade to save Raven instead of Robin? What kind of trouble would arise? BBRae RobStar Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I was watching The End part 2 and thought, 'What if Beast Boy went with Slade instead of Robin?' And so I decided to make a story on what I think would happen. Though it may not be as interesting, there needs to be some fluff, so I think that it would have been better if BB went. Everybody's like 'Ooh, RobRae!' and I don't really like that. Raven sees Robin as an older brother! She likes BB! Robin belongs with Starfire!**

**Anyways, now that I'm done my ranting, please enjoy my (cracked up?) story~! And comments would be appreciated!**

Beast Boy opened his eyes to find that he was in the middle of their beloved Jump City now in ruins with the people stone cold statues. It was shocking, almost enough to make Beast Boy want to give up. But the thought of his friends alive, and saving Raven made him get to his feet and start walking.

"Dude? Anyone there? Hello!" Beast Boy called for his friends.

A movement through the corner of his eye caught Beast Boy's attention and he turned to see a raven with bright reed eyes staring at him. It actually reminded him of Raven. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, but the bird took off. With a gasp, the green changeling transformed to a hawk and followed it through the city to the very core, a tall building. On it was Robin and Cyborg.

With relief the green Titan landed beside Cyborg and changed back to his human form.

"I'm glad you made it." Cyborg was saying as Starfire landed behind them.

"Robin." she sighed in disguised fear, running and hugging the Boy Wonder. She was so relieved to see that he was safe. "You are unharmed."

After pulling away and taking a breath Robin cleared his throat. "I saw something out there. In the city. It lead me here."

Beast Boy spoke up, thinking of the raven that he had followed to this spot. "It lead all of us here." He stopped for a second and his ears drooped as he thought of a certain empath. "Almost all of us."

All four of them stared at the ruined city and frowned. The sky was red. The buildings were all crumbled and smashed. The streets were cracked. The innocent people were turned to stone, frozen in position.

"We're the only ones left. "Cyborg voiced their thoughts.

"But how is this possible? How have we survived?" Starfire questioned, raising her arms from her side.

"It was Raven, she saved us." Beast Boy answered with certainty. "I don't know how, but she did."

Robin glanced back. "Back at the tower, when Raven knocked us out. The last thing I heard was her voice. It said 'be safe.' She did something. Something that protected us from Trigon."

Cyborg frowned deeper. "As if it matters. Look around, there's nothing left. What's the point?"

The reply came from Robin. "Hope. That's the point. As long as we're here, we still have a chance. And that's why we're going to keep fighting. For Raven." He placed his hand in front of him, in between the three of his friends.

"For Raven." Starfire repeated, placing her hand on Robin's.

"For Raven." Cyborg nodded, placing his on Starfire's.

"For Raven." Beast Boy agreed, putting his green hand on Cyborg's.

A black energy orb emitted from their touching hands and it exploded, making the four fly back from the power from it. It was a shock, something that none of them had expected. The four Titans looked at their hands in confusion and curiosity.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "Okay, that felt weird."

"Raven may not have been able to stop Trigon from coming, but she left us a way to fight him. She gave us some of her power." the Boy Wonder spoke, lifting his hand with a black flame coming from it.

"And it grows stronger when we stand as one." Starfire smiled.

The four grinned at each other and quickly made their way toward where Trigon was, sitting on their beloved Titan's Tower. The demon was gaining back his strength from his descent here. It gave them an opportunity to attack.

Where the water once was, lava took it's place. Starfire bore down on Trigon, using her star bolts to hit him, but he did not flinch. Robin jumped from rock to rock, making sure he did not step in the lava, and threw his bombs at the hoofed feet of Trigon, though he still did not move. Beast Boy carried Cyborg, who released his missiles at him, and the demon opened his four red eyes calmly.

"Trigon, Stand up and fight!" Robin demanded.

Trigon's voice boomed. "Insignificant insects."

Robin was not giving up as he spoke to his team. "I think it's time to hit him hard."

Beast Boy felt slightly nervous. "You're positive we're not going to accidentally microwave our brains?"

Starfire ignored him and looked at the other two. "I have used Raven's powers once before. They are controlled by emotions. The more we feel, the more energy is released."

"In other words, get angry!" Cyborg stated.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's hand, who grabbed Robin's, who grabbed Starfire's. Black energy welled from the four, and they thought of their teammate and friend, Raven, getting themselves angry. The four Titans rose off the ground, facing Trigon, and tightened their grip.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" the four chanted and black energy poured out of the four, directing at Trigon and hitting him in the chest, making him cry out in pain momentarily.

When the energy stopped it's attack on Trigon, he bent over slightly and smirked. "You may think it wise to attack me while I gather my strength." The Titans gaped in shock. "But as you can see, not even a farewell blessing from my daughter can help you. Be gone." His four eyes glowed red and the four were hit so hard that they flew.

They landed in a hole, grunting in pain as they landed, and looked around them. It was a place that they did not want to be.

"Guess that wasn't angry enough." Cyborg stated, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Beast Boy grasped his arm in pain and stared at his surroundings. "Of all the places to crash and burn... why'd it have to be here?"

Starfire spoke up, hugging herself. "Please, I wish to leave."

Cyborg glared at the female Tameranean. "And go where? The whole world is toast, and the only person who'd know what to do is..." He sighed in defeat. "We could really use her help right now."

"I know what we saw. But I still can't believe it" Robin growled, standing on stairs that stopped leading to the air. "It just doesn't feel like Raven's really gone.

"That's because she isn't." a voice came from the shadows, a very familiar voice as Slade walked out of the dark area.

"Slade!" Robin hissed.

The Boy Wonder grabbed his bird-a-rangs and raced forward, throwing them at Slade, but he dodged. Beast Boy, as a green triceratops, ran at the masked villain and smashed him against the wall before ramming into him again, making Slade yell out in pain and fall to his hands and knees.

"What's the matter, Slade? Giving up already?" Robin asked his enemy.

Slade looked up smugly, getting back to his feet. "Sorry to disappoint you, Robin, but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help."

Beast Boy snarled at the bigger man, pointing a finger in his face. "We don't need your help!"

The masked villain brushed himself off calmly. "Yes, you seem to have everything under control." He stopped and looked at the group of Titans. "Raven can still be saved."

Starfire, enraged, raced forward and slammed Slade against the wall, holding him up in the air, a star bolt appearing in her hand. "You will not dishonour our friend with your trickery!"

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." Cyborg agreed, aiming his sonic blaster.

"Think of me what you will, but what Trigon did, not even I would wish on this world." Slade stated.

Cyborg was not letting up. "It's a little late for 'I'm sorry's.'"

"You mistake my generosity for regret, Cyborg. I only offer my assistance because it suits me!" Slade snorted, glaring at the Titans.

"But we saw Raven become the portal." Starfire said, setting Slade back on his feet. "She was destroyed."

"Raven has fulfilled the prophesy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete." Slade acknowledged. "But another part still remains... for the moment."

Robin's eyes slitted with distrust. "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

Slade walked forward, past Starfire and Beast Boy, past Robin and Cyborg. "My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back, or not?"

Cyborg snapped. "Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there!"

"There will be no 'we.' This is a journey only one of you may take." Slade stated, glancing over his shoulder.

Beast Boy took a step forward. "No deal! She's our friend! All of us are going!"

Slade growled. "Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You fail to realize, Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied."

"And how do you expect us to do that? We already tried fighting him, and look where it got us!" Cyborg burst.

"It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy?" Slade questioned, turning to stare at the four in front of him. "I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure."

The four were silent, thinking. Robin was about to speak when he was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"I'll go." Beast Boy muttered, stepping forward.

Cyborg turned to his green friend with a pained look. "Beast Boy, you can't."

Beast Boy nodded, almost to himself. "I have to. If there's any chance to save Raven, then I'm going to try to get her back."

Slade spoke up. "The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power. With this, you might be able to survive." The masked man held out a ring with red symbols on it. "It's a Ring of Azar. Forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works."

Starfire took the ring and glanced back at Beast Boy, who grinned encouragingly. "You guy's are gonna kick his butt. You won't even miss me." Starfire bent down and hugged the green changeling tightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Be safe, my friend." Starfire whispered.

"It may get ugly, but don't worry, BB, we'll keep him busy." Cyborg comforted and Robin nodded.

"When I come back, you guys had better still be your original colours. I don't wanna see any discolouration!" Beast Boy waved.

"Your goodbye's are really quite touching. But we have work to do." Slade stated, leading Beast Boy into a dark hole in the ground. "Come, Beast Boy."

The green changeling followed, but stopped at the edge of the hole and glanced back. "I'll bring her back safely, I promise."

As he disappeared the other three looked at each other before setting off to distract Trigon. The female Tameranean placed the Ring of Azar on her finger and sighed.

Beast Boy walked briskly down a steep path, following Slade. After what seemed like hours, or only minutes, they reached a door with the Mark of Scathe on it. It was where they had to go.

Slade glared at the green boy. "Before we continue, a warning. If we succeed, I will not guarantee you will like what you find." Beast Boy just nodded, his face stone cold.

Slowly they pushed open the large, heavy door and looked down a cliff to a river of lava, with a boat floating in it. The masked villain jumped down into the boat while the green changeling flew down as an eagle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I was watching The End part 2 and thought, 'What if Beast Boy went with Slade instead of Robin?' And so I decided to make a story on what I think would happen. Though it may not be as interesting, there needs to be some fluff, so I think that it would have been better if BB went. Everybody's like 'Ooh, RobRae!' and I don't really like that. Raven sees Robin as an older brother! She likes BB! Robin belongs with Starfire!**

**Anyways, now that I'm done my ranting, please enjoy my (cracked up?) story~! And comments would be appreciated!**

Robin snuck forward quietly, climbing up the side of Titan's Tower to reach Trigon. As he reached the top of the tower Robin grabbed some of his bombs and threw them so they landed in Trigon's ear, exploding on impact. The demon let out a shout as his rest was disturbed, standing in the lava and grabbing at his ears. Starfire flew forward, holding Cyborg, and flung him toward the demon, though his sonic blaster came right back at him and Starfire had to catch him.

"I believe we have obtained his attention." Starfire stated.

Robin jumped down and ran on the rocks away from Trigon, stopping on a fairly large rock. When Trigon glared at him, Robin turned and stared back as Cyborg and Starfire came up to join him, Starfire grabbing his hand. Trigon let out a fiery breath on the three Titans, but a shield protected them.

"You carry the Ring of Azar. No doubt a relict from my fool minion. It matters not. Fighting you is beneath me." Trigon growled, sitting down again with glowing red eyes.

The Mark of Scathe appeared beneath the three and they felt an electric pain take grasp of them, making them grunt in pain. Black and white versions of themselves came from them, from Starfire's hair, Robin's upper back, and Cyborg's chest. The three fell a few feet away from where they once stood, and stared at the three smirking identical doubles of them. They stood and faced the doubles, slightly confused.

Trigon let out a victorious laugh. "I may be the source of all darkness, but you are your own worst enemies."

The dark Cyborg ran forward and stopped right before Cyborg. "Raven wasn't the only one with a bad side." With that he punched Cyborg in the stomach.

Starfire and Robin looked at their doubles and were unsure of what to think. They were speechless. Dark Robin grabbed Robin by the cape and pulled him into a headlock while Starfire flew off to attack her double.

"What's wrong? Is little Robin scared?" Dark Robin sneered.

"You wish!" Robin snapped angrily, kicking out Dark Robin's legs and tossing him over his shoulder.

The battle between Dark and original started, an intense fight that nobody could win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I was watching The End part 2 and thought, 'What if Beast Boy went with Slade instead of Robin?' And so I decided to make a story on what I think would happen. Though it may not be as interesting, there needs to be some fluff, so I think that it would have been better if BB went. Everybody's like 'Ooh, RobRae!' and I don't really like that. Raven sees Robin as an older brother! She likes BB! Robin belongs with Starfire!**

**Anyways, now that I'm done my ranting, please enjoy my (cracked up?) story~! And comments would be appreciated!**

Beast Boy sat on the boat, glaring at the back of Slade's head with a look so angry that, if looks could kill, Slade would have died years ago. But Slade ignored the green boy and directed the boat in the right direction, holding a metal pole. There was a tense air between the two.

"Why did you do it? Was it for the powers? Just to prove how 'evil' you are? Just for the fun of it?" Beast Boy growled angrily.

"Not everything is so cut-and-dry, Beast Boy." Slade said.

"Well, giving the Earth on a silver platter to that nut job seems pretty bad. Especially for your own personal gain." Beast Boy snorted.

"With or without me, there was no stopping this." Slade stated.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Sure, but you helped him, so it's your fault, too, dude. Don't even try to deny it. And you made people suffer because of it."

Slade glanced back. "Well, it's what I do best."

Whispering noises filled the area and both of them stopped their bickering to glance around. Swarms of lava monsters came from around them and Beast Boy got ready to fight. Slade jumped off the boat and onto a rock, kicking one of the lava monsters so it disappeared. Beast Boy transformed to a hawk and flew through three of the monsters daring to attack them. The two of them attacked the creatures made by Trigon, kicking, punching, doing whatever they could to make them disappear.

"Dude!Are they gone yet?" Beast Boy whined as he landed on a rock beside Slade, back-to-back with the villain.

"Only a minor setback. Nothing two 'old friends' can't handle." Slade stated in a dry voice.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude, we're not friends. Not even close. You must be delusional."

The monsters around them attacked, but Slade jumped out of the way and Beast Boy flew off as an eagle. Both of them landed on different rocks, prepared to attack again. One of the monsters grabbed Slade's bo staff, dragging him closer to the boiling lava around him. As an eagle, Beast Boy flew forward and swooped down to push through the creature and land on a rock behind it to change back to his human form. But there were still many there, waiting to attack the two.

They raced forward, running on the rocks and jumping, Slade using his bo staff and Beast Boy using whatever animal he could think of at that moment, which was a wolf, to dispose of the remaining creatures. Both of them kept at the same pace, staying close to each other. Slade grabbed Beast Boy's paws and swung him around to take out the one right in front of them, which soared back into it's own kind, taking out at least half a dozen, if not more.

"This is funner than I expected." Beast Boy muttered to himself as they ran forward again.

When all had been taken care of Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and waited for Slade to move, but he stood rigid, waiting to see if any more attacked. One remaining came from the lava and charged forward to attack them, and Slade ducked out of the way, but Beast Boy quickly changed into a kangaroo to kick it.

When he changed back he glared at Slade. "Dude, what happened to that deal of ours?"

"Old habits die hard." Slade replied as another one came up from behind him. It shot forward and his mask flew from his face as Beast Boy kicked the creature. Slowly Slade turned and Beast Boy nearly gagged at the sight of a scarred up skeleton. "I'd rather you hadn't seen that." Slade growled, picking up his mask and putting it back on. "It's really only a temporary condition."

"Dude, what exactly are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say that I'm currently incomplete." Slade answered, walking forward on their path. "Time is running out, Beast Boy, we must keep moving."

"But, what happened to you? Unless you wanna be on your own, you'll tell me." the green changeling growled. They both glared at each other for a minute.

Slade finally spoke. "It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate. Terra's betrayal should have been my demise... but I got lucky. Someone was looking out for me that day. It was a simple arrangement, actually. Do a few chores, and I get back my flesh and blood. And I must admit, the fringe benefits were most enjoyable." He stopped speaking for a minute as he thought about it, while they walked down the stone pathway. "A pity things didn't work out as planned. The moral of this story; never make a deal with an inter-dimensional demon without a little protection."

Beast Boy stopped his feet. "So you're not down just here for Raven, but for yourself, too."

The masked villain glanced over at him. "A deal's a deal."

Slowly they started moving again, making their way down the path. They walked through the twisting and turning trail for what seemed like forever. It was almost painful for Beast Boy to walk in silence for a whole hour and a half, so he changed into wolf and continued following Slade. As they continued to tread on, Slade stepped on some loose rocks and they crumbled beneath his foot, sending him falling off the trail and down that horribly near straight ledge. Beast Boy followed right behind him. They landed at a crossroads in the path they had been taking.

Slade got up slowly. "You must be overjoyed to see me like this, Beast Boy. Desperate, weak, vulnerable..."

"Truthfully, dude, I really don't care about you. I'm here to get Raven back, remember?" Beast Boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "So which way is it?"

"This is where we part company. You'll find your friend along that path." Slade answered, pointing to his left.

"Where are you headed?" Beast Boy questioned.

The villain turned from the green changeling and started walking away. "What I seek is in a slightly hotter place."

"Soooo, that's all? No backstabbing? No coded threats? That's unlike you, Slade." Beast Boy noted suspiciously.

"I have kept my word, so how about a little gratitude?" Slade replied, stopping.

The green changeling glared as he started turning around to head in the appointed direction. "This changes nothing, just so you know. The next time I see you, dude..."

Slade smirked. "I would expect nothing less."

With that the masked villain left quickly, leaving Beast Boy to quickly pick his way along the path where Raven was said to be. He went through a tunnel like rock, onto a bridge that stood over lava, and got to the other side. There he halted briefly to eye the suspicious looking area. There were several poles that stood tall, made of rock, with fire burning on them and they stood before his destination. A shiver crawled up his spine as he started forward again. The rocks looked like many distorted, screaming faces.

"So creepy." Beast Boy muttered as he walked past two.

After he passed them, they changed into lava monsters that were quick to attack him, though he was ready as he changed into the Beast, slicing clear through the arm of one. The other four poles changed into lava monsters, ready to attack. With a mighty roar, the Beast launched forward, clawing at them and slicing them to bits. It was a quick and easy fight as the Beast changed back into Beast Boy and he continued on. At the end of the path, an ominous looking building stood, the roof gone, but it still stood tall.

"Dude, why does everything have to be creepy?" Beast Boy whined quietly as he shoved open the door and glanced around. "This somehow reminds me of Raven's room..."

The building was an old, broken church. The pews were broken, cracked, and burnt, but somehow the windows managed to stay in tact. Brushing his fears off, Beast Boy strode forward, looking around for anything suspicious.

Beast Boy called out. "Hello? Raven, you here?"

He heard something behind him crunch as a person ran away. Quickly he gave chase, getting closer to the front of the church as he saw a blur of a small white figure running. As he umped over a pile of rubble, the small hooded figure stopped and crouched onto the ground. The green changeling grabbed the white cape and pulled on it. What he saw was shocking.

A child that looked so much like Raven, clad in a white leotard with a gold belt covered red and black gems, having blue eyes and purple hair, with a black and red chakra stone, glanced up at him with fear. "Who... who are you?"


End file.
